Every Breath You Take
by SnixLover
Summary: Naya is engaged but when the wedding day comes she is nowhere to be found and the wedding is cancelled. The pressure, the fear and frustration make her run away. While taking some time off, she finds a new old love. This encounter puts her in a very bumpy road. Close or apart they're always watching out for each other because the love has always been there.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Reading: **Hello! If you usually read my stories I have to warn you that this one might be a little different, that's why I decided to rated it M. This is a Sallivera story but as always everything is fiction. This story might include inappropriate language, sex scenes/references, smoking, drinking, between other themes.

* * *

She left the letter in her room and looked around before closing the door. She had been crying all morning and she was feeling so lost, she didn't know what to do. She had to hurry up, in some minutes people would come to help her prepare to the wedding that would not happen. She had prepared a suitcase with some clothes and her documentation.

"Lucy... Someone will take care of you, okay?" Naya pet the dog's head and shut the front door slowly. She ran to the car, afraid that someone would see her. She drove and drove and she wasn't quite sure where she was going. She stopped in a parking lot and thought for a while. In a very short amount of time everyone would know, her family would be disappointed that she ran away, Sean would surely be mad and furious that she left him on their wedding day and the wedding she had been preparing would end even before its start.

Then she realized she could not stay in California. She didn't want to be found. She didn't know what she was doing with her life, nothing was working out. Then she had an idea. She drove to the airport and bought a ticket to the next fly available. She turned off her phone and put her headphones and started to listen to some old songs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naya's family and beauty team had arrived to her house and got alarmed when realized Naya was not there. First, they thought something bad had happened to her but then Naya's mom found the two letters on Naya's bed. One had written 'Mom' and the other 'Sean'. Yolanda knew exactly what it meant.

"Let's go... We need to go see Sean. There is no wedding." She looked around and said to the rest of the people. She was sad and disappointed but mostly she was hurried about Naya, something big must have happened to make her ran away, she was not only under pressure or scared, there was something else.

"What happened?" Nickayla asked quickly.

"Your sister ran away... She left me a letter and other to Sean." She showed the letters to Nickayla. "See if you can talk to her, please..."

Nickayla tried and tried but she couldn't reach Naya. Yolanda choose to not read her letter until she delivered Sean's letter first. When she showed up, you could see in Sean's face that he knew something was going on. He roughly opened his letter and read it. He was angry and the tears on his face were the prove that he was hurt. He stormed out going somewhere and the rest of the people went home.

Finally, when everyone calmed down Yolanda took some time to read her daughter's letter, she really needed an explanation for all that happened in that day. She wanted to kill Naya for leaving on her wedding day without even tell her mom that she was not okay.

"_Mommy, _

_I know you're probably pissed off right now. I know you were excited and happy for me but I couldn't do it. I thought I was excited too, I thought this was going to be my future... I thought that after this wedding I would become even more of a woman, I would be a wife and eventually in some years a mom and a family woman and that my forever love would be Sean._

_But no. I can't explain it right now why but ... hm... something inside of me said this was not meant to happen. I'm sorry. I'm a coward and I ran away because I was too afraid to face you, the family, and Sean. __I'm okay. I'm not sure where I am but I'll be fine. Please, give me some space. I promise that when I'm ready I'll call you. Please try to explain it to dad and the others. _

_Love you more than anyone else in the world, and I'm 100% sure of that. I'm sorry._

_Love, __Naya_

_PS: Lucy is alone. Please take care of her."_

* * *

Naya landed on Texas. There was no way someone would find her there. She went to a hotel and as she closed the room's door she took a deep breathe. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower while crying. She was mostly mad at herself.

She turned on her phone and she had never had so many missed calls. She called her mom, she was crying and shaking for no apparent reason.

"NAYA!" Her mom screamed in the other side of the phone. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Mom-Mom..." Naya mumbled.

"Naya Marie Rivera, where are you?" Naya tried to keep herself together.

"I'm not in Cali. I'm sorry, mom..."

"It's just a wedding, Naya... Please don't do anything stupid." Her mom asked softly.

"How's Sean? I didn't mean to-"

"He is furious. But he just wants to talk with you. Do you think there is a chance for you?"

"No. Mom... I don't love him. I know I did the right thing." Naya took a deep breathe. "I just wish I did things differently. He didn't deserve it."

* * *

"Holy shit!" Mark laughed as he read the news on his phone. "This bitch always was crazy..." He commented out loud when he saw that Naya had left Sean on their wedding day. Naya had invited him but never answered. He had no interest in seeing her marrying another guy.

"What's up?" His brother asked.

"You remember, Naya?"

"The hottie you let go? Yes, what about her?" It was truth and everyone knew, Mark included. It was the couple itself that didn't work out but Naya tried, Mark didn't even try to make things better and eventually he lost her.

"She just left her fiancé on their wedding day! It's everywhere!" Mark sounded super excited.

"You know she is probably not okay right now... Sound too happy." Matt smirked. "At least pretend you feel sorry for them..."

"I'm not excited, Matt. We don't work out. This would probably happen with us too. Naya is fire and I'm ice, it doesn't match."

"I always heard that the opposites attract."

"Oh and do. Mostly in bed... The rest was just fights."

"Mark, listen, don't be fucking stupid this time. Don't deny what's obvious." With this words Mark started to think in his relationship with Naya. After some time he decided to not think about it anymore. He picked up his guitar and a beer and went outside where he composed another song.

* * *

**AN: Hello again! So... here I am. This is just the begining of a long journey. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naya woke up in her hotel room. It was a sunny day outside but there was no way she would know with the darkiness of that room. She picked up her bag she left careless on the ground and picked up her cigarette pack. She wasn't a regular smoker but sometimes when she was stressed or feeling down it was what it take to make her feel better for a while.

As she finished the cigarette, she got up and dressed up before heading out for breakfast. She had her sunglasses on and she was hoping anyone would recognize her. She went away and found a little coffe shop. She felt like she had been there before but she didn't know when or how. She ordered her breakfast and waited in silence. She felt her phone ringing. It was Sean. She answered, she would listen to him and just reply with short answered because she was exposed in public.

"Hello?" She said softly. She heard the man on the other side of the line taking a deep breath.

"Naya..." He said. She was expecting to hear him shout at her but no. "Please, come back." He really loved her otherwise he would never beg her to come back. "I love you and I know we can make it."

"I'm sorry." She looked around. "Hmm... We can't."

"I read your letter and I don't understand how everything changed so quickly... I thought you were fine."

"I thought so too." The waitress left her breakfast on the table and after smiling softly at Naya she went away. "I don't want to hurt. I want you to be happy with someone that loves you." She sighed. "I know that right now it's impossible to ask you this, but I really would like to be your friend. You're a nice guy and I know one day you will find an amazing girl that won't be like me, stupid, and leave you because of old feelings."

"Ok... I got it. I still love you and I don't know if it will go away anytime soon. Can you please stay away while I try to take you off of my mind...?"

"That's what I'm doing. I'm sorry, I really am..." Sean hang up and Naya started to eat. She couldn't stop thinking about their conversation, she left a man that absolutely loves her and would do anything for her to be happy, including stay away from her for what? A feeling she had when she found a love song on her phone? A guy that doesn't love her back? Naya was so confused. She didn't know if the choices she was making were the right ones but she was following her heart.

She paid for the breakfast and in a acelerated pace she made her way back to the hotel. She walked through some different streets and she ended up downtown. She walked while thinking and she wasn't sure where she was going. She kept walking and as she turned on street's corner she was hit by a car. She flew into the air and then fell on the hard ground.

The driver rushed out of the car and ran to her, the unconscious body laid on the street.

"Naya!" He shouted when he realized he had hit the familiar girl. "Naya!" He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and called 911. As he waited for help he stood by her and tried to keep people away from her. He was so worried she could be seriously damaged. She was bleeding and bruised but she was still breathing. He held her hand and watched her pulsation until the ambulance arrived.

"C'mon Nay... I can't lose you..."

* * *

"Can I please see her?" He asked one of the nurses. "Can someone please answer me? I just want to know if she is alright..." He quit and sat on a chair crying. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. It was bad enough he had hit her with his car but it wasn't just that, she was also his friend, how would he look to her ever again?

"Naya Rivera?" The doctor called out and Mark ran to him. "Are you a relative?"

"I'm... I'm her friend, she has no one else here..." Mark cleaned his tears.

"Miss Rivera is in surgery right now. We're doing everything we possibly can but we can't assure she will be 100% okay. She hit with her head and spine pretty hard on the ground and there are several damages we cannot fully repair."

"What does that mean?"

"Right now we can't tell for sure what the consequences will be but there will be some." Mark felt himself getting out of breath. He hadn't hit her that hard, she just was so fragile and came out of nowhere. He sat back and thought that maybe he should call her family.

* * *

Mark had been living on the waiting room of that hospital for a whole day. 24 hours he was on that hospital. He wanted to see her but they wouldn't let him. He had called her family and they were coming to see her. He tried to explain to her family what had happen but they really didn't care, what mattered was that Naya was still in that hospital looking not very well.

"Can I see my daughter?" Naya's mom asked one of the doctors. He guide her to the room. Mark waited in the waiting room, for some reason they wouldn't let him see her unless his last name was Rivera.

She had woken up. She looked around and saw her family on the room. They stayed there for a while in silence until Naya was strong enough to speak. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car." They tried to explain to her. "I asked you to be careful, Naya..." Her mom held her hand. "You're not totally fine and the doctors don't know when you will be..." She cleaned the tears on her face. "Baby, you need to rest and get strong, okay?" Naya wasn't understanting what her mom meant until she tried to move her legs and she couldn't. No one could control the screams and tears of Naya, the doctors told the family to leave her alone for a while.

"Is she okay?" Mark asked when he saw the family leaving.

"What do you think?" Her father replied rudely. "Go away, boy. You have done enough here."

"I won't go anywhere until I can talk to her."

"Yes you are! You're the reason my daughter is like that. You have done enough. Now, go away!" He shouted at Mark. For a few seconds Mark believed he was the one to blame but in reality he did nothing wrong.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her! I didn't even know she was in town!" Mark replied back. He sat down and took a few deep breaths, there was no way he would leave that hospital without talking to Naya and make sure she was okay first.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. I always feel so bad while writing these things... :/ Good thing it's fiction. Anyway, hope you stay tuned for more and leave me your review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mark had just came back from his house He had taken a shower and slept a few hours on his bed and he was now ready to go back to the hospital and try to see Naya again. Her family had ordered to not allow Mark anywhere near Naya and that was making him crazy. He felt guilty and he just wanted a chance to talk to her.

"Please... Let me see her..." Mark begged when Yolanda walked out of Naya's room.

"Why do you keep insisting?"

"I love your daughter and I really really want to talk to her..."

"Look. Naya is not fine. Naya..." She sighed. "She can't walk. She is depressed and the doctors are most worried about her psychological condition right now. I know my daughter had feelings for you and that is why I can't let you see her. She doesn't know you were the person that hit her with the car. She can't know. Her head is a mess and she doesn't need anything else to add to it."

Mark was even more worried about her now. He needed to figure out a way to see her. He had screwed up her life.

"Hmmm... What if, we don't tell her for now. She knows I live here in Texas. Any good friendswould have come for a visit." He suggested but Yolanda didn't seem too convienced. "You said your daughter has or had feelings for me. I will help her through this time. I just need your collaboration. I promise I just want the best for her."

"Ok, come with me but my husband can't know about this." Mark had the biggest smile on his face. He followed Yolanda to Naya's room. She peaked inside and ordered him to stay outside for a while.

"Naya, baby, I have someone here for you."

"I don't want to see anybody." Naya said and looked away.

"He really wants to see you." Naya's mom called Mark and he walked in. She got out and closed the door so they could talk more privately.

Mark's heart was racing. He hadn't seen her in a few months and now that she was there in front of him she wasn't okay. He felt awful for seeing her like that but at least she was alive. "Hey..."

Naya's eyes widen when she saw Mark walking into her room. She wanted to hide. She never felt so ashamed of herself. She didn't want him to see her like that. She didn't want to think about the last months of her life. The mistakes she had made and what she had lost.

"What are you doing here?" She asked really scared.

"I'm here to see you. I heard about what happened. I don't know if you remember but I live here in Texas. Hmm... and I missed you. I wanted make sure you recover from your accident and you get back on your feet." He softly smiled at her.

"I doubt I'll ever be what I was. My legs are paralyzed and the doctors keep fooling me with chances and miracles that I know that won't happen, which means my life makes no sense. I can't act, I can't perform, I can't do what I love, I'm limitated. I guess it is what you call karma." She cleaned the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"You are kidding, right?" Mark asked seriously. "This is not my Naya. You don't give up! You have chances to get better, minimal or not there are chances and you'll fight. You will still be doing what you love. I promise that I will help you through everything. You will get back on your feet and walk again. You will walk again and do what you love even if that is the last thing I do." He held her hand and looked to her right in the eyes. They were both crying by now. Mark was feeling Naya's pain and if he could he would do anything for it to disappear.

"Why are you doing this...?" Naya looked down. "I have been a bitch to you, well to everyone. I don't remember the last time we had a conversation ike this... why now? Feeling sorry for me?" She looked back at him. He had suddendly came back to her and she didn't understand why.

"I love you, Nay. I don't need any other reason than that. I love you and I will be here even if you don't want me to. You can ask me for anything. And by anything I mean anything really."

"I don't want to go back to LA." She whispered.

"You don't have to." Mark smiled to her softly and kissed her hand. "Your parents won't like that idea but I'll take care of you."

"You really don't have to do this..." She was loving it. She loved his attention, the dedication and she loved that he was trying to help. It was weird for her but she loved him so much she didn't even care. Everything was upsides down in her life, her health, her career, her love life and she was just following her heart from now. He was offering to be there and she would take full advantage of it. She was going to enjoy the last thing she had left.

* * *

"I want to stay here in Texas." It was Naya's last night in the hospital and she had made her decision. She didn't want to go back to LA where paparazzi would follow her, where the media would explore her story and image, where Sean was, where all her problems were reunited. Sooner or later she would have to come back and go on with her life, but she wasn't ready now.

"You are going back with us, Naya. Where are you staying here? Who will be watching you?"

"I might be... you know..." It was still hard for her to use the right terms when reffering to her current situation. "I have a place and someone here. I can't go back to LA now. I don't want to feel like I'm 5 and I need my parents for everything. I got everything settled and I know what I'm doing. Trust me, please."

Her parents were mad, especially her dad but they just they wanted what was best for them. Yolanda knew she was staying with Mark and that made her feel better about leaving Naya behind. They were going to visit to check on her and pray a lot for her to get better.

Naya waited on her wheelchair. She waited for Mark to appear and right on time there he was. He was looking handsome and Naya just felt inferior by his presence. It had never happened, she was a confident woman and it scared her that she was feeling like that. She had started to fight, mostly against herself.

"You look beautiful." It was the truth. Naya remained the flawless human being was always was. Her eyes were shining and her hair was perfectly done. After a month in the hospital she was finally ready to go home.

"Thank you... for everything." He just smiled at her and softly kissed her forehead.

"Let me take you home. Your new life starts today."

* * *

"Welcome to your new house." Mark said as he opened the big front door.

"This is your house?" Naya looked around. It looked perfect, last time she was on Texas she was on his parents' house and now he had its own and it was perfect. Tiny and cosy but with enough space, no stairs or obstacles for her.

"Our house." He showed her the house. "I cleaned it and did some adjustments and well I hope you like it. "This will be your room, I still need to organize some things, there are still a few of my clothes on the closet but I think you have enough space to put your stuff."

"This is your bedroom. I can't take it..."

"Don't worry I have another room. This one is just better for you." He kept showing her the house. "We have a little gym in the garage and we will use to get you back to walk. I'm not giving up on you and you shouldn't either. We also have this little garden. Noah is in there, he comes in at night but he likes to be outside. If you want you can ask for Lucy to be sent here because I know how you love her. I think she would be a great support for us."

"Dogs are there and they don't judge."

"That's right. I'd be glad to welcome Lucy into our house."

"Thank you. I'm ready for this. Thank you. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"Don't thank me again, just be happy. Please... all I want is to see you happy and healthy. No more thank you's just be yourself and be the warrior you are. Win, baby, win."

* * *

**AN: Hello readers! It's been a while! I'm back with this new chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Don't know if you are liking how this is turning. Please leave me your opinions and previsions for future chapters. Once again, remember this is only fiction. Everything is fine in real life. Gladly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naya found herself alone on the bathroom. Mark was preparing dinner and she had just decided she wanted to shower. She was now alone in the bathroom and with no idea of what to do. Mark was being so nice that she didn't want to abuse. She didn't want to annoy him all the time and depend on him for everything she wanted to do. Sooner or later she had to figure out how to do things on her own. She would one day, but now she was too tired and afraid to be experimenting.

"Hmm... Mark." She went to the kitchen to see him.

"Yeah?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"Do you think you could help me with the bath?" She asked shyly. "I mean if you are comfortable with it."

"Of course, Nay." He smiled and got closer to her. "I just finished this here. Gonna put it in the oven and then we will take care of you."

"Thanks..." she whispered.

"I'm glad you came to me for help... This is a difficult time and it's good to know you trust me. Afterall, it isn't like we are strangers..." They both went to the bathroom. Mark prepared the bath while Naya got undressed. It was really organic. No shame, no over-thinking. Mark carried Naya and put her on the warm water. "I'll leave you alone. If you need anything just call me, I'll be setting the table."

Naya couldn't help but smile. She loved this side to him. He wasn't treating her any different, he was just there like he always was before. Naya had just arrived and she was already loving to be with him, it really felt like the best decision, maybe the best she ha decide in years. When she finished her bath she called Mark and in no time he was there. He took her out of the bath and wrapped her on the big towell.

"You seriously need to start to eat... I could carry three of you." He held her again and took her to the main bedroom. "Dinner is ready." He smiled at her once again. "Do you wanna go out tonight or you are too tired...?"

"I'd prefer to stay at home." She said as she put her bra on. It was strange that she had no problems in getting dressed in front of him. They trusted each other even if their relationship wasn't as strong anymore.

"Alright. Hmm, just called your mom and told her to send you Lucy and some of your things. She will call later to talk to you."

"That's amazing... I can't wait to have her here. Noah is gonna love her. Believe me. Lucy is an angel..."

"I bet she is. Now c'mon. Hurry." He left her alone on the bedroom and waited for her to have dinner. He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked perfect. It was her first at home and he didn't want to let her go ever again.

"Was it good?" Mark asked as she finished.

"Yeah... Pretty good. You had never cooked for me. I'm surprised." She smiled.

"There is a lot about me you don't know..." He thought for a while. "Hmm... Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"That sounds good." Naya started to pick things from the table to take to the kitchen.

"No, no, leave it for me. Go find a comfy place on the couch, I will clean everything quickly, no need to worry." He took the things from her and did as he told. In less than 5 minutes he had cleaned everything. Naya was now on the couch. She had found a way to cuddle up against some pillows and choose a movie from Netflix. "Ok, here I am for the movie."

"You know you need to start let me help you. Otherwise I'll never leave..."

"I wouldn't mind... But, yeah you will help me. You will get better and start to walk again and then you can help me do whatever you want." He looked to her. He didn't know if he had gone too far. Her face had no emotion, good or bad, it simply didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, I should bring it up everytime..."

"No... It's okay. Don't you think I know about what is happening?" She looked to him. "Mark, I know how I am... I know you just want to help me. I can see you are truly worried about me and making everything to please me, and it is quite stranger considering we haven't been in contact for years... but... I don't mind all this attention from you, at all. I have nothing else left."

"You have to believe in you. I can't help you if you don't believe in yourself. Let me show you something." He held her on his arms and took her outside. He sat on his hammock and put her on his lap. He then procced to point at his aviary. "Do you see this?" she just nodded. "I did it all by myself. Most of the birds in there were rescued in not very good conditions. Broken wings, wounds and so on. Now they are fine. I took care of them. One of the great things animals have is that they don't give up, they fight and they want to survive, they were made to survive. So were you. You'll be fine, Nay, at least if you believe in you."

"It's not that simple..." She felt a cold breeze. She cuddled more agaisnt him. "I promise I'm trying."

"That's good for now." He kissed her forehead. "Hm, it's getting cold here. We should go watch the movie..."

After an hour, Naya was sound asleep on the couch. Mark covered her with a blanket and finished the movie, actually, he stayed there looking at her while the movie was on. He missed her, so much. Her feet were on his lap. He ran his finger through the shooting star tattoo and wished for her to get better. "Oh Nay... If you knew what I would do for you to get better..." Suddendly her phone rang. He picked it up before the sound would wake her up and looked at the screen. I was her mom.

"Hello..." He answered the phone. "She is sleeping right here. Do you want me to wake her up so you can talk to her...?" Yolanda just told Mark to kiss her goodnight and let her sleep. "Ok, have a good night as well."

When the movie ended, Mark took her to bed. He made sure she was comfortable and then kissed her goodnight. She woke up in that moment and asked what was happening. "Sleep tight..." She grabbed his hand. He sat on the bed and realized she would let him go. He laid next to her and watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

"Look who is here!" Mark walked in with Lucy. When he let her free the little dog ran and jumped into Naya's arms. Naya had never seen her so happy, the little dog was too excited.

"Lu! Momma missed you so much!" She hugged the dog and petted her until she calmed down. Mark sat close to them and Lucy started to bark when she saw Noah through the window. "Say hi to Mark baby... We're living here for a while... what do you think?" she asked the dog that continued to bark.

"I guess she is more interessed in meeting Noah..."

"Oh... Let her go then..." Naya let the dog go and Mark opened the door. Lucy jumped on Noah and playfully attacked him. "I think they are already friends." They watched dogs chasing each other until Lucy found out about the birds. That was when the fun began for her. She started chasing the poor birds that were only used to Noah, a very calm dog. "I think she is attacking your birds... Maybe is better to keep her inside."

"I'm gonna get her..." Little Lucy had never been so happy, she had friends, things to chase and she had Naya. It was all a puppy needed. "Here, she is." Lucy kept barking at Mark until he put her down.

"Lucy is super bratty. What happened to you? Puberty?" Naya asked playfully. "Calm down. Take a nap..." The dog curled up on the couch to sleep. Naya had never seen her like that. Just like herself, Lucy couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Hm, Naya, my parents are coming over to dinner tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Of course, I miss them." Naya hadn't seen Mark's parents in years, it actually made her a little nervous.

"Hm, I told them you were here, and you know, my mom started making questions and saying things... Well, just don't listen to her." His mom loves Naya, she always did and when she heard about her being there of course she thought it was amazing that they're reconneting. She just wants the best for them and she believes it is for them to be together.

"I know how that works." Naya smiled, Mark turned back and left. "Hm, Mark?" He looked back. "I love being here. You have been a great friend." It was kinda of an awkward moment.

"I love you. That is what friends are for." He left and Naya started freaking out because she wanted to admit her feelings for him but would end up always by friendzone him.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter! Hope you like this one. Hm, School ends on June 6 but I will only official be on vacation on 13th. After that I will have plenty of time to write. Hoping to update all my fics more often. What do you think of that?**


	5. Chapter 5

Naya had just finished preparing dinner. They had a hard day. Mark took Naya to physiotherapy. It was hard on both of them. Naya because she just couldn't walk, she was so frustated already and she just feels like it is going nowhere. It was hard for Mark see her like that, it was hard for him to see her cry and it was even harder for him to be there knowing he was the reason why all that was happening and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Nay... Do you need help with that?" he asked softly.

"No. Not here. Hmm..." She sighed. "I want to take a bath and get dressed..." She said and it was enough.

"Okay..." He just followed her and helped her. "Hm... Nay... Can we please forget about our argument this afternoon... I'm sorry if I said things that hurt you. I just..." he took a deep breath. "I... just love you too much to see you like you were this afternoon... so helpless and sad, okay? I never had to handle something like this before and this is emotionally hard for me too. I just want you to know that I'm here."

"Alright... thanks..." she smiled softly. Mark turned around and left. "Mark?"

"Yes." He looked at her again. There she was on the bathtub, more beautiful than ever.

"How much time do you think I have before your parents arrive?" It was not what she meant to say but the 'I love you too' she was meant to say just couldn't get out of her mouth. She was too scared and fragile to expose herself like that. More than anything she didn't want to loose Mark as a friend.

"Don't worry about it." he replied. "Take your time. No rush." In that exact moment the door bell rang. Mark smiled at her and ran to the door. "Hello! Come in!"

"Where is Naya?" His mom asked while looking around. "I miss her!"

"She is taking a bath. We had a hard day, she is really needing it. She will be here soon."

"Shouldn't you be helping her?" his mom whispered. "You know... Are you sure she is safe?"

"She can do it by herself... She will call me when she is done." Mark started setting the table. "Please, don't bring it up, okay? We had enough today. Let's just forget about it, I don't want to see more tears on that face for today."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah, they tried to make her stand up and she was up and without any help and she just fell and hurt herself and now she doesn't want to go back. She doesn't understand how awesome it is what she did today... She can really get better if she wants, but we already shout at each other a lot about it today. Okay? It's over."

"Mark... Honey, be patient, okay?" His mom rubbed his back. "The poor girl's head must be a mess. Just don't go to bed angry." His parents went into the living room and played a little with Lucy and Noah.

When Mark received Naya's text saying she was ready, he escaped to the bathroom to help her without his parents noticing. He took her to the bedroom and waited there for her to get dressed. She didn't hide it, she was nervous. She didn't know what to expect. It had been years.

"Naya!" Mark's mom got closer to her and his father followed. "Beautiful as ever! Love to see you again after all those years! Marky really needed a woman like you in his life again! I'm so happy for you two..."

"Mark and I are just friends..." She said softly not wanting to disappoint his parents.

"I know, honey. You are just friends..." She smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Mom!" Mark had warned her. "Dinner looks delicious. C'mon let's eat..."

"It does look amazing... and smells again, but Mark, there is nothing wrong with me thinking you two make a great couple, everyone here knows that." She was right, they both knew it. "I'm glad you are reconnecting... It's good."

* * *

"I think I'm going to sleep..." Naya said and quietly left. Mark followed her to the bedroom.

"Nay... Can we talk?" He whispered loudly.

"I think we have had enough today, don't you think?" She turned away and looked at him. The same sad eyes. He approached her. "I don't want to fight anymore..."

"Me neither. I can't see you like this." he sighed. "While you were preparing dinner, I did some research. I found the best clinic in Europe for your treatments... We can go, and I don't know, visit europe, travel and just come back when you're ready to."

"Would you do that?" Naya asked totally surprised.

"Yes. But you would have to try it. You would have to get up everytime after fall down and try it again."

"I can't accept. Your life is already too messed up because of me... I can't. The best is for me to go back to Los Angeles..."

"And go home and get depressed over your sad life?" he said ironically. "That is something I can't let happen. You're coming with me to Europe, we are going to travel, have fun and get you better. You will take your second first steps outside in the world. Not trapped on a hospital."

"Okay... Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." Naya's phone buzzed. Mark picked it up for her. She unlocked and saw the note on the screen. She thought for a while and put it back on place. "Everything alright?"

"I don't know... I don't want to think about it right now."

* * *

One week after, Mark was finished preparing the things for their trip. They had all the documentation they needed, hotels booked, appointments, doctors ready for them, and lots of fun activities planned. While Mark was packing to go on their journey in a couple of days, Naya was on the bathroom getting ready to go somewhere.

"I'm just going somewhere, I'll be back by dinner time for sure, okay?"

"Where are you going? Do you want me to take you?"

"I will take a cab. Don't worry..."

"No, no. I can take you whatever you want." Part of him was actually afraid she was going to leave. She had been strange. "Let me just get the car keys."

"Mark... you really don't have to."

"No discussion, I'm taking you." They both went in the car's direction and when they were ready to go Mark asked Naya where she wanted to go.

"To the hospital." He stopped and looked at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a check up. It's an annual thing I need to do. I better do it before this trip, right?" She tried to smile but she couldn't hide how worried she was.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked with the eyes on the road. After the accident with Naya he had been double careful while driving. It had been a lesson for both of them.

"No, I mean, it's the ladies doctor... I'm going to gyno appointment..." She replied.

"Oh..." He let out. "Okay, I guess I'll just wait outside..." he turned to her and smiled.

* * *

**AN: Hey, I'm back! What do you think? Hope you like it. So, Naya and Mark are going to Europe (who knows what happen until then) and I need to know what cities should they visit! Any suggestions?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Naya cleaned her puffy red eyes and stuffed in her bag all the papers the doctor gave her. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from Mark but it was the best she could do for now. She wasn't ready to tell him. It was way too personal, even knowing that he was envolved somehow or at least she wanted him to be. When Mark saw the door open, he got up and walked towards her. He immediately noticed something was different.

"Yeah... Were you crying?" He looked down on her. She tried to avoid his question with a smile.

"Can we go home, please?" He noticed she didn't want to talk about it. He would try again at home. During the whole car ride, Naya was really quiet. Just answering his questions with yes or no. At some point Mark quit trying to talk to her. She was weird.

When they arrived home in a flash Naya disappeared. She went to her room and hid all the papers the doctor gave her, she just didn't want to think about it, right now. She had to focus on getting better and start to walk again. She promised Mark she was putting all her strenght in making it happen. She was not letting him down, not because of that.

"Can I?" Mark said after knocking. Naya just nodded and he walked in. He sat on the top of her bed and watched her as she put away all her jewelery. "Hmm, I don't know what happen but you have been acting weirdly... I want to know what is going on..."

"Nothing, I just miss my family... and we're going on a big trip..." She sighed. "I'm just nervous." She turned to him and smiled again.

"Was that the reason you were crying after your appointment?" He asked softly not wanting to pressure her too much. "Naya, you can trust me..."

"I know. Nothing happened, okay?" She saw that Mark didn't believe her. She could see it just by his facial expressions. "Listen... Mark, I'm not ready to tell you. I wish I could but I really can't." Her voice started to fade away. She held tears and held her breath for a while before breathing out quietly. "I didn't even tell my mom..."

"That must be serious..." He said and hugged her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. Just, I'm here for you and you know you can tell me anything. Anything really, Naya."

"I promise one day I will tell you." Naya cleaned her tears and smiled. "Hmm... Are you gonna help me pack or just gonna stay there and look at me?"

* * *

"Just finished cleaning the kitchen!" Mark said and jumped on the couch. "Hm, I'm tired."

"Yeah? Oh, I was thinking we could go to see the lake... take the dogs..." Naya suggested.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "For how long have I been trying to take you there?" Mark asked her and smiled. She was up to something, he knew how she worked. "Fine... Let's go to the lake... But" he paused. "No funny bussiness. We are not going to swim."

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought you wanted to go skinny-deep with me..." She laughed. "No, now for real. It's all innocent... I just want to see the moon and say goodbye to Texas before we go to Europe. Everything there is different. It's more urban and... I'm gonna miss this. This is home to me now."

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe you can stay... forever. Your family wouldn't like that, but I would be glad to keep you. You're the best to be around. Also, my mom... she loves to have you around. There is no one like you..." Mark got the leashes and the dogs and they slowly made their way to the lake. Mark got Naya and they both sat on a big rock by the lake. It was a lovely night. It was not cold, the stars were shinning in the dark sky and it was a full moon kind of night. "Is there any place in Europe you would especially like to visit?"

"I don't know... Surprise me." She smirked.

"Ah, hmm, I already booked our hotel rooms. In Paris, Rome and Berlin... But... It's only one suit. We are sharing the room. Is that a problem with you?"

"Not at all." Naya shook her head. "We have slept together many times, plus, now more than ever you help me with everything... So..." Naya chuckled.

"As long as you are comfortable. We still can change it if you want." He said concerned.

"No. No. It's totally fine." She looked to the two dogs chasing each other and running around. "I'm gonna miss them."

"They will be with my parents, they'll be alright... we won't be gone forever." he smiled at her. Their faces were a kiss distance. Mark looked to her lips. He couldn't resist. Their lips met each other again. Mark missed it. He sucked on her bottom lip. She didn't even bother to break the kiss, she had been waiting for it and she didn't want it to end, but it did. "I'm so sorry."

"Hmm..." She licked her own lips quietly. "Don't be sorry. I missed those." She regretted it immediately. "I mean... Hm, I... It's okay."

"Naya..." he needed to say it. She was blushing. "I couldn't be happier you're back into my life..."

"I never understood why you took me in so easily and were there for me so... I don't know, out of the blue..." Naya thought out loud.

"One day, when I am ready, I will explain it all to you..."

* * *

"Naya, your phone is ringing!" He picked it up and ran to the kitchen were Naya was fixing them a late night snack. "Here." She looked to the screen and rolled her eyes. It was manager, probably doing his regular check ups on her, just to make sure she was alive and getting better.

The truth is that Naya had totally gone away from the media and very few people knew were she was. Although, she had made sure to stay active on her social media accounts such as on her twitter and instagram. She didn't honestly know if her fans were aware of what had happened to her but she really didn't want to talk about it with anyone. She was fine and that was what really mattered.

"Is everything okay?" Mark as Naya ended the call and placed the phone on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, just updating myself. I didn't tell my team I was going on a trip with you. People will probably find out soon... Are you ready for everything it envolves?" she asked. "I know you never liked to expose your personal life and... you know, stories will start to show up everywhere..."

"Oh dear Nay... I couldn't care less." he sighed. "If one thing I learnt during those years we were apart is that others opinions just make you destroy yourself... I choose not to listen to them. Please, do the same. People in general are mean, and can't see others happy... that's why I love babies and animals so much..." Mark sighed and smiled at her.

"You're right... We have lost too much already because of them..."

"I will here with you and I do not care what they say. If they wanna think we are a couple... well, as my mom says, we know we make a very cute couple." he laughed and took a bite on the toast she had prepared him.

* * *

**AN: I'm back. On the next chapter I'll write about their trip and maybe someone will reveal a secret... Naya or Mark? I guess you will have to wait to see. Anyways, leave me your comments and suggestions. See ya soon!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Naya looked out of the window as the plane took off. She couldn't help but to be nervous. She had been on a plane hundred times and she would still get anxious. Mark knew that. He held her hand and observed every move she did. "You will see... in no time we are there... " she looked to him and showed a soft smile.

A big trip was a big trip and Naya and Mark were prepared for everything. So far everything was really calm. No one reconigzed them, they were on time for everything and in some hours, hopefully, they would arrive to Rome, Italy. It wasn't innocent. Mark had make plans for each part of the trip. First Rome, the magnificient Italian restaurants Naya dearly loves, the beauty of the city and the proximity to Vatican were a great start off. Then he had a romantic get away planned in Paris. The most tourist tour planned and then a private concert at night on the top of a building while staring at the dark sky full of stars. Finally, they would go to Berlin. The best Mark could find for Naya's treatments. They would evaluate Naya and take care of her. Once and for all. The goal was for Naya to go back home walking.

"Mark..." Naya called out as she noticed Mark falling asleep on the seat next to her.

"Hm... What?" He tried to open his eyes.

"Hmm... Nothing. I just don't want to be alone..." Mark was too tired, he barely could keep his eyes open but he wouldn't leave Naya there alone. He was going to do everything to stay awake and make sure she was okay. It wasn't even hard for him. For the last months he had learned to put her needs first. He didn't care as long as she was okay.

Hours later, both Naya and Mark woke up with the warning that they were about to arrive to their destination. After their long nap they were more relaxed and ready for this new adventure.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Naya asked as she put on the new necklace she had bought in the afternoon at some local store, before spending half of it on the hotel's pool with Mark.

"I already told you. We're going to have dinner." he smiled.

"Yeah, but where?"

"You will see when you get there? Does it change anything really? No matter what you are coming with me... You have no chance, babe..."

"What if I don't like it?" she snapped.

"You can tell me. You know you can be honest with me... Tell me everything you want, no need to be afraid or embarrassed... But, I doubt it. I think you will love it." he picked up his jacket and approached Naya. "Let's go!"

Mark had asked Naya to close her eyes and she did so. She felt being lift. Mark carried her and once she settled down she heard Mark.

"Okay, you can open your eyes..." As Naya did it, she saw the most amazing view. There was dinner prepared for them on the balcony of the best Italian restaurant in Rome. "So... what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Wow... it's beautiful..." she looked around and to the inside of the restaurant. "We're alone."

"Yeah. I wanted to make it private for you. This way you can be more comfortable."

"Ohh... I remember this, Salling..." Naya laughed. "I know how this romantic dinners end. It's always the same with you. The hot italian meal, privacy, the candles and then the sex." She showed him a little smile. It was the truth and Mark was aware of it.

"Well, it always worked, and it wasn't like you didn't appreciate it..."

"I loved it actually..."

"See... I knew it. We're just going back to our old times." His face got closer to Naya's and she didn't miss the opportunity to kiss him. "Well... we better get started." he suggested. Lately, they had been on a undefined relationship. They were not a couple, but they weren't just friends, they kissed and cuddled but didn't go any futher. It was a weird relationship they were both comfortable with. No labels, no stress, just the love they had for each other.

* * *

"Can you help me here?" Naya asked sweetly for Mark's help. He got closer and unclapped her bra. He tried to look away but he just couldn't resist. He was just a man in love with a woman. It was too much temptation. As he realized Naya had caught him looking at her boobs he started blushing. "No need to be embarrassed, Mark... I know my boobs look awesome."

"They do." he let out unconsciently and Naya laughed.

"Okay. Covered." she said as she put the shirt on. "C'mon, come to bed..." she laid down and waited from Mark to join her. It was their last night in Rome. They grew closer and closer and still they weren't ready to admit or even talk about what was going on with them.

"Nay..." Mark started off as he laid next to her. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked surprised.

"Do you love me or not? Do you wanna be with me?" he looked to her and she seemed confused. "Am I special or you are just looking for comfort and someone who can take of you...?" Naya felt offended and Mark kept going. "I don't understand our relationship..."

"Of course I love you, I always did. You know that perfectly. You know how I feel about you since day 1 and you should know that never went away and haunted me all these years and didn't let me move on. This happened because of you!" she finished by raising her voice a little.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say that you're as you are because of me?" Mark frowned. "Are you for real?"

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Well, let me tell you then. Yes. I am the reason why you're like that. I'm the reason why you can't walk, yes, I was the person that hit you with the car... It was an accident!" he took a deep breathe and let a few tears drop as he reminded himself of that moment, the moment he ran to Naya, already thinking she was dead. "I was so scared to loose you, I was scared and I still am because I love you. But no, it's not my fault the things between you and Sean didn't work out, it's not my fault you ran off to Texas and came back to my life... You're always there." Naya remaind in silence. She didn't know what to think. He had just dropped a huge bomb on her. "Liking it or not, we're in this together."

"Ok... You need to give me a moment to process all of this. You ran me over with your car, then you took me in, you took care of me, you bring me on a trip to europe..." she felt tears running down her face. "Why?"

"I told you. I love you. I love you a lot and I couldn't see you suffer because of me. If there is one thing I could change that would be: not make you suffer."

"You have been the person that has helped me the most, you didn't give up on me and I have to thank you for that. I'm sorry for blaming you, it's not your fault. I was the one that ran across the stress and screwed up everything. You didn't even have to take care of me and you did. Thanks..."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you, why is it so hard for you to accept that I want you in my life? I want you no matter what. It's destiny's fault that we're here together. Please, don't keep pushing me away from you."

"My head is a mess... I don't even know if I'm the same person you fell in love with. A lot has changed... I may not be able to meet all your expectations..."

"You're my Naya. That's the only thing that matters to me. Please... just say you will try this again. Let's try to be only one, just one more time. You and me as one."

"I don't know if I can do it..." She shook her head. "I don't want to disappoint you and ending up by hurting you..."

"We have been together for the past months, Naya. You sleep with me, I help you with everything, we see each everyday, we already are a couple..."

* * *

**AN: Couple or not? Just friends with cuddle benefits or friends aspiring to be love birds?Here is a little preview of what it is to come. Hope you like it. I finally have a new computer so I will slowly start to write again. Leave your opinions and advice. Hope to see you soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Look, Naya, you have to see this..." Mark tried to wake up Naya after looking out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day out there in Paris and Mark couldn't wait to get out of that hotel room. "Nay... Wake up..." he softly shook her.

"What?" she moaned.

"Look out of the window." he said. "It's a perfect day to visit the city, relax, have lunch on a fancy restaurant downtown... C'mon, babe..." It was Mark first time in Paris. Naya had been there a few times before and absolutely adores the city but that day she was feeling extremely lazy.

"I know how Paris looks like..." The grumpy Naya said as she sat on the bed. "Come here and give me a good morning kiss now." Mark did so.

"So you could show me the city. It's my first time here, you are gonna get ready, we are gonna have breakfast and then explore the city, you heard?"

"I have something to show you..." Naya bit her lip. "The day we had our little fight I didn't tell you because I was mad and then the day was ruined... I wanted to be a perfect moment..." she smiled and held Mark's hand after pull the bed sheets away.

"You're making me nervous!" he waited patiently.

"Look..." Naya moved her legs slowly and tried to get up on her own. Mark was astonished. She was doing it. On her own. Mark couldn't help but let a few happy tears roll down his cheek.

"Let me help you..." he held her by the arm to provide her some support.

"I can move them, Mark..." he couldn't believe, it seemed impossible to come true and out of nothing, Naya got the motivation she needed and put all her strengh in making it happening. "I don't want that wheelchair anymore."

"Alright. Consider it gone. Never again, baby..." he kissed her. "Come on, let's see the view." Mark helped Naya to get to their room's balcony. She walked slowly towards the window, keeping a tight grip of Mark's arm. "I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life. It's a new begining, for both of us."

"Everything happens for a reason... I believe this was meant to be..." Naya squezzed his hand. "I love you and I'm glad to have you back in my life."

* * *

"I feel like an old lady when walking like this..." Naya said really annoyed.

"You have to be patient, Nay... It's like you are taking your first steps all over again. This is an exciting moment... Don't get frustrated already."

"I don't want to go to that rehab center in Germany..." She let out and then looked to him sweetly.

"Why not? It would only help you get better..." Mark sighed. "Why not try it?"

"No. It will only remind me of everything... Everything I went through for this past months... And... I don't want that." she said firmly. "I just want to forget that damn accident and move on. I'm getting better on my own. I appreaciate what you did for me but I don't want you to keep insisting."

"Okay... I just want what is best for you..."

"I just need you by my side and I'll be fine. I promise."

"I won't leave you. Don't worry, nothing will change that." He kissed her as they kept walking slowly through the streets of Paris.

* * *

"Did you call your mom, yet?" Mark asked. They were spooning in their hotel bed. They were both really tired. They were supposed to go to Germany the next morning, but since Naya didn't want to go, Mark just found a way to fly them back home. They were going back to Texas and no one there knew yet.

"I did. But I didn't tell her about me walking again."

"Why not?"

"I want to see her in person and tell her. When I go back to California... Sometime soon, I hope, I will tell her. I miss my family..." she turned to him and cuddled against his chest.

"I know you need to see them. Just give yourself a week for resting from all this travelling and then we will go back to California. I miss it there too. It has been a while since the last time I was there."

"Oh... But..." Naya bit her lip and looked at him. "I did tell her that you told me the truth and that we are trying to work things out..." Naya showed him a soft smile.

"She must want to kill me now." Mark laughed. "I don't even want to imagine your dad..."

"No, she is just worried about me. But yeah, she will kill you if you break my heart again."

"I will never do that." he paused. "At least intentionally."

"I know." she kissed him. "I just want you to trust me and talk to me first instead of hiding things from me..." by saying those words, Naya realized that she hadn't been totally honest with Mark. She wanted to share her hopes and fears with him but she was still feeling too emotionally fragile to do so.

* * *

"Oh! It's hot in here..." Mark sighed. Naya was not making it any easier. They were back in Texas, in what they called now, their house. There was no need for them to have separate bedrooms anymore, so they decided to start sleeping together.

"Hmm... Something wrong?" Naya asked sweetly as she stopped kissing his neck. She noticed he was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hmmm... I just..." Naya waited for the rest of the sentence. "I can't handle you. You're such a tease."

"Yeah, I know." Naya laughed. She does understand him as well. They had been living together for months, those long months that none of them had sex. "The Mark I knew would have not been able to control himself this well. I'm proud of you, Salling. And... I miss it too." she whispered softly before Mark's hand reached her ass.

"I miss it so, so much..." he mumbled against her face. "I really want to be with you again..."

Without saying anything else, Naya rushed to take off her shirt and pajama pants, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. "C'mon..." she said as helped Mark to do the same. "It's been so long..." Naya slipped her hand inside Mark's boxers and softly stroked him.

"Hmm... So much better." he took a deep breath and rushed to take off her bra and panties. And there she was once again, beautifully naked before his eyes. "You're just beautiful..." he kissed her body, from her neck to her breasts and shoulders.

Naya felt Mark growing harder and harder in her hand as the time passed and his groans increased. "I need you..." she whispered. He let two of his fingers enter her as he slowly took her hand away from his boxers. He took his last article of clothing and got his head between Naya's legs. He kept moving his fingers as his tongue started working on her clitoris.

Naya felt an immediately rush of pleasure all over her body. She loosen up for a moment before holding on to the bed sheets as the pace increased. "Oh..." she breath out. She wrapped her legs around his head as she felt her orgasm building up. Mark's fingers moved faster and by the tight grip Naya had of him and the uncontrolled moans he knew she was about to come.

In the middle of screams of pleasure, Naya squirted all over Mark's face. He tried to take how much he could. He slowed the movement and watched as her body shook. "That was so hot..." he licked his lips and pumped himself a few times as he gave her a break to catch her breath.

"I've never done that in my life..." she admitted as he laid next to her and pulled her close.

"It was amazing..." he kissed her and slowly rubbed her clit.

"I still want to feel you inside of me..." he whispered against his lips. Mark rolled hips against hers, his hard erect member touching her stomach. "Hmmm..." she reached it and gently kissed its tip.

Mark rolled over her and opened the nightstand. Naya couldn't take her hands out of him. She kept pumping him quicker than before and Mark tried to keep his cool as he looked for a condom. "I can't find anything... I knew I had some here..."

"What?" She asked.

"I don't have any condoms." he felt really frustrated.

"No problem. Believe me, I've got this under control. Just come closer..." she pulled his body into hers.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked surprised. From all the times he was with Naya before she never let him not wear a condom, even when she was on the pill, which he knew perfectly she was not now. "I..."

"I'm sure, Mark." she kissed him passionately.

"I can try to pull out." he said softly. She smiled and watched as he thrusted inside of her.

"Holy shit..." Mark groaned loudly as he felt his member contact with her wet and hot walls. "Oh... shit..." he had been rocking a constant hard on for her for the last few months and no jerking off session, no matter how good it was could compare to that.

He moved at a very fast pace, his hips roughly bumped into hers as they moved together. He quickly got Naya panting again with each thrust. She gripped onto the sheets tighter and moaned each time louder. "Mark..."

He didn't want it to end. He loved the friction between them, so he tried to keep his cool and slowed down and eventually slipped out of her. "Turn around." he breathed out and massage his tescicles softly for a while so that the pain his blue balls were causing him could be eased. "That ass..."

He went back into her. Feeling her deeper than before he went faster and harder than before. He ran his hands through her back and his fingers trailed her tattoo. Naya felt goosebumps all over her body at his touch. He grabbed her ass as he felt his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach. But he wanted to make her come again before he did. "C'mon, Nay..."

She kept panting but didn't seem to be as overwhelmed as he was in that moment.

He pulled out quickly and in no time they had changed positions.

"You're all sweaty..." she said as she straddled him.

"All thanks to you..." he said as she fully took him inside of her. She shortly after began to move her hips in circles. She felt him pulsating inside her, which really turned her on. He placed one of his hands on her waist while the other rubbed her clit during the movements, so he could get her off faster.

Watching her body bouncing was extremely hot. He closed his eyes as he felt her coming once again. She held onto him and let out loud moans. She shievered and cried out his name. His job was done, he could finally let go.

"Come on, Nay, I'm almost there..." he held her waist and completely let go. His eyes were shut close once he came. Naya rolled her hips fiercely while he released his thick load inside of her. He felt a rush of pleasure mixed with relieve. He had been holding it in for so long that his heart was racing super fast when he finally reached his orgasm.

"Uh-hm..." Naya bit her lip. "Shh... It's all good." she slowed down her movements.

"Woah..." he opened his eyes as she kept teasing him. "Nay... Get off." he groaned. Naya laid next to him and kissed him. "Mind blowing..."

"I missed this so much..." she laughed and tried to clean the juices slipping out of her.

"I really needed this."

"I noticed." she kissed him once again, before he closed his eyes. "Wanna take a nap, now?"

"Hmm-uh. Come here." he hugged her. "My parents are coming over later for lunch... So it has to be a quick nap..."

"Let's just pull this blanket over us and rest for a while..." she spooned with him. "They will be excited for us, I hope."

"You kidding? Ma loves you, she'll be more than excited, she will be planning the wedding without we even knowing."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! More exciting stuff to come! Next chapter there will be a family reunion and Naya and Mark will talk about some important stuff. The truth is that their perspective on life are very different now and it might affect their recent relationship.**

**Tell me what you thought and leave me your suggestions in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Her mom and Mark had planned a surprise for Naya. She would come to Texas to visit them and stay for about a week. It was all planned and Naya didn't know of anything yet. Mark got up that morning and Naya was not in bed. He got ready and then went to look for Naya. She was nowhere to be found. His heart raced a little. He didn't know exactly why but he was constantly afraid of losing her.

Then he looked outside and noticed a figure laying in the hammock.

"Good morning..." he said as he approached her. "What...?" he let out.

She took the cigarette out of her mouth and breathed out the smoke. She closed her eyes and then replied to him. "Good morning..."

"Nay, it's 9 am." he said. "I thought you had quit smoking."

"Well, I didn't." she kept doing it. Mark didn't like it, he had stated it many times and Naya knew. He noticed something wasn't okay and he needed to know what it was.

"What is happening with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He sat next to her in the hammock. "You need to stop with that." he took the cigarette away from her and threw it away. "I know when you do this. You are either nervous, stressed or worried about something... Instead of killing your lung's cells, talk to me. I'm here."

"Nothing is happening, I'm just homesick..." she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Nothing is happening..."

"Why won't you talk to me?" He whispered, sort of disappointed that she would not trust him. "Would having your mom here make you feel better?"

"I guess." she shrugged. "My mom always make me feel better."

"And I don't?"

"It's different." she smiled. "You make me feel great, but there is a comfort, only a mom can give..." she bit her lip and rest her head against him, once again. "I love you."

* * *

"I have to go somewhere, babe... I will be back later." Mark said and left. Naya stayed on the couch watching reality tv shows with Lucy and Noah sleeping by her feet.

When Mark picked up Naya's mom at the airport he told her about what he was worried about and tried his best effort to not tell her she was walking again because he knew it was important for Naya to be the one to tell her mom.

It was a 30 minutes ride from the airport untill The Salling ranch, where Mark's house was. They arrived and Noah and Lucy, that had gone outside started barking.

"Babe?" Naya asked when realize someone had arrived, not taking the eyes of the TV.

"Yeah, I'm home." Mark put the keys down and silently instructed Yolanda to follow him. "Look who is here!?" Naya turned her head and as she saw her mom, she started crying. Yolanda ran to her daughter and hugged her, kissing her face and making sure her baby girl was alright.

"You look good, baby. He has been treating you well... I missed you..." her mom also in tears said.

"Hmm... Mom." Naya tried to catch her very observing mother's attention. "There is something I want to show you..." she smiled softly and held her mother's hand.

"You are not getting me some grandchildren already, are you?" her mom laughed and rubbed her belly. Naya discreetly looked at Mark to see his reaction.

"No. Hm..." Naya moved, got out of the couch and stood up. "I can walk. I can walk again." she repeated.

"Oh dear Lord... Thank you." her mother whispered and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to have my baby back." she sighed. "These are the best news you could give me..."

* * *

"Your mom is down the hallway..." Mark whispered as they got undressed.

"Yeah, I promise I won't make much noise. However, she does sleeps like a rock." Naya smirked and started to take off his pants. "Do you think you can keep it down as well?"

"Oh yes, definetely. Don't worry." Mark pulled her body closer to his as he kissed her. "Anything to have you this close... Take it all off." As Naya did so, Mark opened the nightstand's drawer and opened the condom's box, taking one out. "I finally got some."

"No need for that." Naya threw her clothes away before turning to him again.

"Taking the risk? What happened to your all the time condom rule?" Mark was truly surprised. Naya always was very responsible when it came to that, even on birth control, she was very strict, because afterall they were talking about human lives.

"Let's just say I'm going through a rebellious phase..." she kissed him passionately until feeling breathless.

"Do you really a baby now?" Mark whispered against her lips as they broke the kiss.. "I mean, we should talk about it first."

"No, Mark. Hmm... We're protected. There will be no baby." Naya said and got on top of him. Their hips conected and Naya started rolling her hips. "Please, focus on me. Okay?" she grabbed his face and kissed him once again.

"No, no, no." Mark stopped her. "I know you're not on birth control. I remember the doctor telling you that because of medication it could mess up the birth control effect..." Naya sighed and remained still. "If you want a baby just tell me. I'd love to have your babies. There is no need for you to do this."

"I don't want a baby!" she said a bit louder.

"Shh, Naya!" she got off of him and sat next to him. "Then tell me what this is all about."

"Hmm... I have an Intrauterine device. So, don't worry." she said nervously and he understood perfectly she was lying.

"You're lying..." he said softly. "What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." she groaned as she couldn't come up with anymore excuses. Mark got up and dressed himself. He got in the bed and threw her clothes at Naya.

"Dress yourself and lay here next to me."

"Mark..." she cried out and got into bed next to him.

"We have all night for you to tell me..." Mark hugged her and waited a while.

"Well... When I was with Sean, we were planning the wedding and I wasn't planning in coming back to glee, at least not for the whole season, so I started convincing Sean to have a baby... He didn't want it, at all. At the time I really, really wanted and I went a little crazy..." she paused. "I'm not proud of what I did, but the fact is... I got pregnant."

"Woah..." Mark let out. "With Sean's baby?"

"Yeah" she nodded her head. "I did basically what you think I'm doing now. But, I was so happy when I discovered,Mark... I didn't tell anyone, I was planning all this to make the big announcement... I decided to tell him." she stopped for a while, reliving the memories in her head. "I had bought some baby things and I went over to his place and set it all up."

"And..."

"And, let's just say he didn't have the best reaction. We got into a huge fight and I walked out of there histerically crying."

"I'm sorry..." he kissed her head.

"That night I didn't sleep. I couldn't." she looked at him. "And there were you. I put the DVD you once gave me on my birthday on and it calmed me down. I fell asleep on the couch and woke up the next morning with Sean at my door. We agreed that we should try to work things out and he decided he wanted to go with me to an appointment to see the baby since the first I went he didn't know. It seemed to be all great. I was about 10 weeks pregnant."

"Did you...?" Mark didn't know if he should be the one to bring it up, but it was obvious what had happened since Naya was no longer pregnant.

"That night I woke up in terrible pain. Really bad cramps. My bed was covered in blood and I knew it. I called Sean because he was the one person that knew. When we got to the hospital, they told me I had had a miscarriage and I spent there the rest of the night. After that my relationship with Sean only got worse. I couldn't look at him like before, on other hand, he seemed to love me more."

"That's why you left him?"

"After that I made him promise he would never bring it up, it was an ended issue. He asked if I wanted to try again and that whenever I was ready, we could try again but I didn't want. I didn't want it anymore. I didn't want it at all."

"You didn't want a baby anymore?"

"I didn't want none of that. I didn't want a baby, I didn't want to marry him... I wanted a escape and be happy, from the begining that was all I wanted, and I thought a pregnancy would be a great escape but it was more complicated."

"Do you think things would be different if you would have had that baby?"

"The due date was today. I was supposed to become a mother today." she cleaned the tear that run down her face. "Everything would be different. I would probably be married to Sean and holding my baby in my arms by this time... I would probably not be happily married to him but at least I would have my family and my child."

"I'm sorry... It was for the best, Nay..." he kissed her head and tried to comfort her. "You will see... You will someday you will have it all. And you'll be happy."

"I won't."

"What are you talking about?" he tickled her. "Of course, we are."

"I can't. After my accident, I discovered I can't have kids. Seems like my uterus is a hostil place for a baby to grow. It probably was like that even before the miscarriage..." she stopped. "My period is super irregular and the chances of me getting pregnant and have a successful pregnant are close to none. You know what I'm saying? Even if I get pregnant, it's probable that a miscarriage will occur."

"But there are chances."

"I don't want to go through it again and no one else should, Mark... Getting false hopes and expectatives, dream about something that will eventually be gone. I don't want that for you. You deserve a wife that can give you children, like I know you want so much..."

"No. I want them with you."

"Well, I don't want it." she paused. "I'm sorry, Mark. I love you and I really enjoy being with you but... I don't see a future for us."

"I just want you."

"No, you want me and my children. The ones that will never exist." she sighed. "I can't promise things that I can't give you."

"Forget the pregnancies. There are other ways we can be parents, if you are so traumatized that you can't try. If you don't love me enough that you can't do it for us..." Mark regretted immediately what he said.

"I will sleep in the living room." Naya grabbed her pillow.

"Naya... Don't go..."

"I was expecting this. That was the reason why I didn't tell you before. In the beginning of this conversation I actually thought you would understand my decision..." She said before leaving. "...Apparently, you don't. At all."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter is up! And basically this where the drama begins. I don't really know what to write next but all my ideas lead to dramatic things. Suggestions are accepted, as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mark bumped his head against the wall and took a deep breath before getting up. He was so stupid but the truth is that she was right. She knows and they talked about it before. Mark wants kids, he wants his own DNA to be passed into the next generation. He wants to be there during the whole process of creating a new human being. He wants the conception, pregnancy, birth and raising process and it to be as natural as possible. That dream of his will never change. But he also knows he only wants it with Naya.

The problem is... Naya knows that she can't do it. She can't go through it all again. She cannot give him false hopes and then take it all away from him. It's just not right. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"Babe..." Mark whispered as he softly stepped into the living room. "We need to talk..." he sat by her on the couch.

"I'm serious, Mark, you better get away from me right now!" she tried to keep her voice down only because her mom was just a few rooms away.

"I didn't mean that." he said and touched her arm. He had overstepped a boundarie and it hurt her.

"Get off of me." She looked at him. She was crying and almost shaking from how nervous she was. She had not felt like that since the day she lost her baby. It was her problem and in her head she was just an incovinient part of Mark's life. He had the reaction she was afraid him to have and now she was panicking.

"Ok... I'm gonna talk and you just have to listen." he started. "I'm sorry. Today must be a hard day for you but it is also a hard day for me."

"For you? What did you loose? What was taken away from you? Nothing!" she said a bit louder.

"You're going to wake up your mother..." he whispered to her. "Hmm..." he sighed before continuing. "You know what I want... But... even if I had a million babies I wouldn't be happy without you... So I'm just asking you to let me be by your side."

"I'm going back to LA with my mother whenever she goes." Naya interrupted him and said between sobs. "It's better this way." She was seriously. She needed a break.

"No." his eyes widen. "Don't leave me, Nay..."

"I need to go. And you need to let me go, so everyone can be happy. I will go home and start working again and you can marry a nice Texan blue eyed girl and have tons of little Sallings." she cleaned the tears on her face and straighten up. "Oh and... Don't forget me to send me your christmas card..."

"I told you I don't want that." he grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. "Forget about the babies. Listen. We're going to forget babies exist in this planet. You and I are gonna marry each other. You and I are going to live in LA. You and I are gonna focus on our careers. You and I are gonna do couples' things. We are going to have lots of fun together and we will see how things work." He said softly.

"No."

"Yes." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop being so sweet..." she sobbed and cleaned the tears on her face once again.

"Say you'll marry me." Mark looked at her right in the eyes.

"No! I'm not going to say that..."

"Say it." He repeated. "Marry me."

"Is that supposed to be a proposal?" she asked and laughed at him.

"No. When I propose you'll have everything you deserve. But I still want the answer. Will you marry me?"

"If you propose..." Naya shyly smiled and hid her face on his shoulder.

"Come to bed." he got up and held her hand.

"No, I'm still mad at you." Naya pouted. He bent over and carried her to bed. He laid her on the matress and then got on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered.

"Let's take things slow, okay? Let's get through it together." he kissed her and then stared at her for a few seconds. "I see there are some things that still haunt you and we are going to work on it... You can trust me, remember?" she just nodded. "Good."

* * *

When Mark woke up, he looked over to Naya and there she was peacefully asleep. He never thought he would love someone that much and the truth was that he would do everything in his power to keep her forever by his side, no matter what. He started thinking about the conversation they had the night before and he was still sad about it. He wasn't going to give up, at least not yet.

"Babe... Wake up..." He kissed her cheek and watched as she fought herself to manage to open her eyes. "Good morning..."

"Morning."

"I smell breakfast from the kitchen... Your mother probably decided to get things started..."

"She probably did. And Mark... about what I told you last night... she doesn't know and I don't want her to ever know, okay?" she asked him softly. If it was like that, Naya probably had a good reason.

"Okay, I promise." he kissed her forehead and then her lips. "C'mon, let's get up..."

"I'm tired and... I want to sleep some more..." Naya buried her head on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"No. No. C'mon." he held her arm and tried to get her up. "We have some exciting announcements to make!"

"We do?" Naya mumbled without understanding what he meant.

"Yeah... Let me take the lead on this one. Just... don't freak out. Do you love me, right?"

"I do." Naya said a bit scared.

"Then let's go!" He held her hand and they both left the room in the kitchen's direction where Naya's mom was preparing breakfast.

"Pancakes?" she asked as they walked in, without taking her eyes off of the pancakes. "Good morning baby, good morning Mark..."

"Good morning." They said in choir.

"Hmm... We've some things to say..."

"So what is it?"

"Naya and I want to go back to LA and we are thinking about getting a house together so we want to sell ours... or at least I want to sell mine, I'm not sure if Naya is ready for that..." Mark started by saying.

"I want to sell mine as well. Mom, we wanted to know if you can take care of that."

"We also want to apologize but... we won't make it for christmas this year. I'm kidnapping Naya. We are going to a secret place..."

"For christmas?" Yolanda knew exactly what was going on.

"Yeah, we will not be in the US for christmas and we may come back on new year's eve or some days before..." Mark continued. He looked to Naya to take notes of her reactions to his announcements. So far she seemed to be okay with it all.

"Anything else you want me to know?" Yolanda asked and looked straight to Naya. She felt like her mom knew something but she couldn't tell what exactly.

"No, it's all for now." Mark finished and started eating his pancakes.

* * *

"My mom just emailed me some details of the houses that will be visiting..." Naya looked through the email on her phone. "I can't believe we are doing this."

"We will have to take care of that when we come back from the- from our trip..." he said. "We don't have much time now to go back to LA and do it all."

"Well, when will that be? We have 2 two weeks 'till christmas... " she paused and approached him. "And you still haven't told me anything yet! That makes me nervous..."

"Don't be. It's just a regular vacation but it's a secret which makes everything better. I had a really hard time planning everything so don't ruin it. Trust me and just go along with the game."

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this chapter. Seems like Naya and Mark are leaving Texas, getting a house together and going on vacation to a secret exotic location. Any ideas of what the future holds for these two?**


	11. Chapter 11

"This is beautiful... Stunning..." Naya looked out of their bedroom window. "You really know how I like to spend my vacations..." She kept looking at the pool right outside and then her eyes focused on the strong blue ocean far away.

"I do. I just want to make you the happiest woman alive... And if the little things like this make you happy, I won't even think twice when doing it." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You do make me the happiest woman in the world, babe..." she turned around and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so.

"I have a lot of fun stuff planned for us to do. Tomorrow morning... we will have a couples spa day, just to relax and enjoy our time together... and then I have a very special lunch planned for us on the beach... With sushi and all your favorites... It will be the best day ever." he kissed her passionately.

"Oh, you really meant it when you said you took lots of time to plan this trip..." she smiled.

"I did. I planned every little detail of it. I wanted it to be different and since you have been... you know... I thought I could do something to cheer you up and make you realized the potential we have as a couple and how much I love you." he said honestly, without breaking eye contact. "I love you a lot, Nay... You have no idea."

"I love you too." she said back.

"Well... I was thinking that for tonight we could just go out to dinner and then come here and watch a movie in bed, what you think?"

"Sounds great to me. Cuddle night is perfect."

* * *

"You look so handsome!" Naya said as Mark got out of the bathroom. He looked perfect. He was wearing a beautiful, fancy smoking that was totally matching his enormous smile. "We are taking this lunch on the beach to the nevel level. How do I look?" Naya was wearing a beautiful, yet simple, long white dress that her mom had offered her and she was now trying on for the first time.

"Perfect, as usual." he approached her. "You look the best you've ever looked..."

"Really?" she laughed. "I look totally normal... I have to admit, the dress my mom got me is beautiful, isn't it?" she kissed him.

"It's perfect. You look so beautiful when this simple, Nay..."

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" she smiled and hugged him.

"You did but I don't mind hear it more than once..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too. And... we should go." He looked at the clock, walked in the door's direction and opened it for her.

When they arrived to the beach, there was already a whole lunch prepared for them. Everything was perfectly decorated. Mostly white with some flowers here and there. The decorating that Mark carefully had picked. They both sat down and enjoyed their meal while looking at the calm waves. Mark could tell Naya was loving it. They talked about everything, from the most trivial things to their hopes and fears.

"Was it good?" Mark asked softly as Naya finished her meal.

"It was delicious. I loved it."

"I'm glad you liked it... What do you want to do now?" Mark asked.

"I don't know... Maybe we could go to the beach..." Naya suggested and Mark nodded in agreement.

"We could but... Naya." she looked to him. "I love you and... I will never get enough of telling you so." he paused. "I feel so lucky to be by your side and be able to call you mine. I promised to make you the happiest woman alive and that's what I plan to do this afternoon... Starting off with this..." he put his hand on his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He then opened it. "Naya Marie Rivera, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she replied immediately and kissed him. "Oh my god..." she said as he took her hand and placed the shinny ring on her finger. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"Come with me..." He held her hand and they both walked through the beach slowly. "Would it be too crazy if we got married now?" he asked as a smirk showed in his face.

"Now? Like right now? That's impossible." she was totally surprised and Mark's smile kept her wondering what was happening. "How?" He pointed to the horses.

"Let's go, princess..." he helped her to get on the horse and then he did so as well. "I got everything ready. I just need you to relax and embrace it."

The horses took them to another part of the beach where Mark had planned the wedding itself. As they got closer Naya realized that there were already some people. She couldn't believe. There was her family and Mark's family. Everything beautifully prepared. Naya held back the tears. "Let me help you..." Mark said as he helped her to get back on the sand. "Ready?"

They held hands and walked down the aisle together.

They were both really emotional. It was their day. The day they would be joined as husband and wife. A small wedding just for them and their closest family members. After all they had been through it just felt right. Mark was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't stop staring at Naya who looked adorably nervous.

The ceremony quickly started. Mark held Naya's hand and they stared at each other's eyes during the whole ceremony. Mark said his vows and then Naya said hers. It was all really spontaneous and that felt genuine. Before they even realized the priest was announcing their matrimony. "And now... You may kiss the bride."

Mark kissed her and claps were heard.

"I love you." Mark whispered as they broke the kiss. She could be happier. She was overwhelmed with emotion so that she let some tears run down her face. Mark gently cleaned her cheeks with his thumbs. "It's all about you and me." he pulled her into a hug before walking together for the first time as a married couple.

"You did all this by yourself?" Naya looked around.

"I had some help... Your mom helped me a lot with everything, but I know you. I think I know what kind of wedding you would want. Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. I love everything. You are a great husband." she was dying to call him that. She kissed him before being interrupted by the family wanting to congratulate them.

* * *

"This is crazy. I still cannot believe this is happening." They got out of the shower together. "You planned our wedding, flew our families here and surprised me and I didn't even think it would happen for a second."

"I did." he smiled. "See, there is a great story to tell our grandchildren one day."

"Mark..."

"We are late." he said, changing the subject. "We need to get ready to go to dinner." They were meeting with the family for a fancy dinner in a restaurant Mark had reserved and then they would celebrate. Eventually, Mark planned to escape earlier so that he could enjoy the rest of the night with his wife in private.

"I... -" she had thought about it and she wanted to talk about it with him but it didn't seem right to do so on their wedding day, so, she held the words and smiled. "I can't wait."

Minutes later they were ready to leave. The restaurant was empty. The only people there were their families who seemed to be already bonding. From now on, there will be more moments like that. Moments where they had to be with each other's families. Now, they are one.

"Do you want anything else...?" he whispered at her ear.

"I was thinking we could go back and leave them now..." Naya replied and Mark smirked. The dinner had been great and they were enjoying their family time but they needed some privacy. They both got up and just quickly waved at everyone before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

"Good morning, wifey..." Mark woke Naya up slowly by kissing her shoulder. "Hmm... Are you cold?" he asked as he continued to kiss her naked body.

"Hmm, morning..." she turned around and cuddled up against his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. I'm in heaven." she said without opening her eyes. "Thank you, babe..."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me... and for making me the happiest woman alive." she said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you for allowing me to be by your side." he kissed the tip of her nose. "That's really the only thing I want."

"Is it?" she kissed him softly. "I want to meet all your expectations even if I don't have to."

"You don't. You have to be yourself. That will be enough for me." he stroked her hair. "Stop putting so much pressure on yourself and be happy."

"I'm trying." she bit her lip.

"Tell me about what you want to do this upcoming year."

"First, I want to take care of our house. I want to decorate it myself and set everything together... Then I want to get back to work. I miss working so much."

"Do you want to work on your album?"

"No. I'm leaving that behind for a while..." she explained. "Someday... Perphas, when we are more stable and I don't have anything or anybody interfering with my artistic process."

"I will be here for it."

* * *

**AN: I have no idea how much of a surprise this was for you but I hope you liked anyway. Tell me what you think about it and what should happen next. In the next chapter they will be back in California and a new chapter of their lives will begin. Love is amazing but being married is hard. How do you think Naya and Mark will do as a married couple?**


	12. Chapter 12

They were home. Their new and beautiful house. There was still a lot of work to do but together, and slowly, they would get everything into place and that way create their little love nest. They had an amazing end of the year. They got married and spent christmas and new year's with their families in an exotic paradise. They really couldn't ask for anything else.

They were now back in Los Angeles. They are a recently married couple, so they decided to take time and do what needed to be done. Of course that included many things they didn't like but they needed to do it as a team. In their list were things such as house decoration, gardening, organization and so on.

"It's a gorgeous house..." Mark looked around and followed Naya and his mother-in-law. "We are thinking about moving in today."

"Yeah. I just called some friends that are sort of pissed that they weren't invited to the wedding, and they will come to help us to get everything into place and have lunch with us since they couldn't go to the wedding." Naya placed another box on the huge living room's floor. "I love this house." she looked around before turning to Mark and kiss him. "Fantastic lighting."

"So that means you don't need me anymore, right? You will have your friends to help you..." Yolanda asked. She had other things to do and since Naya and Mark would have so many people over to help them, she could get going. "I have some things to get done. Call me if you need me!"

"Okay. We will call you later to tell you about the progress." Naya said and kissed her mother before she left.

"Do you wanna take a look at the rest of the house?" Mark asked Naya as her mom left. "We could go upstairs and see our bedroom that doesn't have a bed yet..."

"We could..." she kissed him. "But... We could also, pick a color, paint it and put our things in there, so by tonight we can have some fun in our bed..." she kissed him once again and held his hand. "Let's go!"

"So this is our bedroom?" Mark asked and pushed the door that led to a huge room divided in two.

"No." she looked inside. "The other way." she held his hand and guided him to the master bedroom. "Here. Our bedroom, bathroom and... wait for it." She switched the lights on as they walked into yet another divison. "Our huge closet!"

"Wow... This has enough room for all the shoes..."

"Also, you don't have to worry because obviously I will be the one to handle this closet..." Naya smiled brightly.

"Well, you seem to have everything figured out." Mark said and kept looking around. "Care to introduce me to the rest of the house and tell me all your plans for each room?"

"Sure!" she was super excited and Mark was truly happy that he was the reason why she was like that. He didn't want to remember the months she was hurt and depressed. He was finally getting his Naya back.

"Take on a tour, lady!"

"Here, everything will be painted white. The things are all in boxes that are labelled so it won't be that hard to organize. There isn't much secret to where things go. The closet I will organize myself once the house is all done." She said and they both got out of the room. "This." she said as she opened the door. "This is be our multimedia room. It's pretty much done, we have a mini cinema... A relax area and there is a door to the most special place ever... I think you are going to love it..." Mark got curious so he opened the door that lead him to a still empty room. "A studio. I ordered everything we need and it should get here in about 2 weeks."

"Wow, now you are the one surprising me!"

"I haven't thought in anything else since we got married. I really want to do this right."

"We don't need a studio in our house to make this right. We are meant to be together."

"Maybe we do. Maybe we need this home studio more than you think..." Naya wrapped her arm around him. "We are both musicians, Mark. We need music to survive. Most of all, our marriage really need music in it. I don't ever want you not to express your feelings and... and you know that there a lot of strong feelings between us. If you can't share it with me, please, let it all out in here..."

"I will..." he kissed the top of her head. "What's next?" They went back to the hallway and Naya continued to show him her vision for their house.

"Well, I thought this could be a guest room. It's away from our bedroom, it has its own bathroom and we need to have at least one."

"I completely agree."

"Then, this will be our office. It has pleny of space for both of us. An area for reading... I will keep my books, scripts and so on here and obviously so can you. And I think that here upstairs it is all..."

"What about the first room I walked into?" Mark asked.

"Well, that is a little project for us. I will explain you more about my plans for that room later. Meanwhile, I will keep it locked." She smiled.

"But there is nothing in there. Why would you lock it?" Now Mark was both curious and confused.

"Let's pretend it is not there yet. Okay?"

"I just want to know what it is..."

"Let's just say it will be like our little sanctuary..."

* * *

"Good..." Mark got closer to Naya on the bed and kissed her uncovered shoulder. "Morning..."

He got no reply but he knew she was awake just by the way she was breathing. He hadn't done anything wrong, everything was perfectly fine the night before. He put his arm over her and slowly ran his hand through her abdomen until he reached her breast. However, quickly he was stopped by her very assertive hand.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he took his hand away.

"I'm not in the mood." she said simply without moving.

"Okay." he laid back and took a deep breath. "You know you are different..." once again he got no reply. "You are the biggest coffee drinker I know and yesterday you couldn't even be around coffee... Then, you know what I caught you doing here alone... and when I offered to help, you refused, and so you did now..." he felt so frustrated.

"Listen." she turned around in bed. "I woke up in a bad mood yesterday and so did today. Get over it."

"This is more than just a bad mood day. I know that because I know how your bad mood days are." He sit up in bed. "You would be mean and moody but you would still let me touch you." He then got up and walked towards their bathroom. He sat on the toilet and took some time to think. They had just finished moving, they had gotten married recently, she was back in LA with her family. He couldn't understand what was wrong. Then it popped up in his head. The room.

He went back to their bedroom and opened the dresser's drawer where he had seen her put the key that opened the door to the room no one was allowed to walk in.

"What are you doing?" she sat up in bed as she noticed him moving things around in the drawer. As he got the key and left the room, she got up immediately and followed him. "Stop, Mark! I told you it is a surprise."

"This is my house as well and I want to know what is in there that keeps you so busy and worried." the way she looked, so nervous, was the prove that room was the cause of her mood changes.

"No." she grabbed him by the wrist. "I will eventually tell you, I promise. It's not the right time yet." she bit her lip and tried to take the key from him but failed.

"This room is why you have changed so much and I wanna know what is taking my wife away from me..."

"It's not the room." she looked down. "I... I have been throught a little situation. I didn't want to get you involved because... I don't want you to suffer." His eyes widen. Now he was starting to understand. "I know and now you know... But you have to keep pretending everything is normal."

"Can I hug you?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." she muttered. Shortly after his arms were firmly wrapped around her.

"It is a sign. If the chances are so low and it happened, we have to fight for it." he whispered at her ear.

"Let it go, Mark." she said as she felt their bodies disconnecting. "It's better for everybody if no one gets attached." she got the key from his hand and turned around. "I'm honestly not feeling great, so if you excuse me I will try to get some more sleep."

* * *

"I'm home!" Mark shouted as soon as he shut the door. "Honey?"

"I'm here." Naya's voice came from the kitchen. He walked in and found him his wife setting the table.

"Let me help you..." he said and quickly approached to grab the plates she was holding.

"Wash your hands." she said and smiled. "I'll finish it myself."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, trying to bring up again the conversation they had in the morning.

"I am." she said simply and continued what she was doing. "Dinner will take about 10 minutes to be done, so if you want you can take a little shower before it is ready."

"Have you seen a doctor?" He continued with the questions so Naya stopped what she was doing and looked at him furious.

"You know you are breaking our wedding vows because right now... You are not respecting my feelings and my choices." she said almost crying.

"Neither are you!" he took a deep breath. "I have feelings too and I do have a saying in this choice of yours..."

"I told you how it was gonna be and you agreed, Mark!" she said raising her voice a little.

"Let's get one thing straight, we... we are a couple. I'm not your enemy, I'm part of the team. Whatever is going on... It's half my fault and I would like to think that my wife, loves me enough to share her fears with me." He got closer to her. "Just. Talk to me..." he begged her.

"I knew this was a bad idea in the first place..." she cleaned the little tear that had escaped her eye.

"Don't keep it to yourself, babe..." he tried to hug her but she pushed him right away. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." she looked at the pan and then right back at Mark. "I hope you like dinner." Then she walked away.

Minutes later when Mark prepared her plate, and searched for her to convince her to eat, she was nowhere to be found. He searched everywhere and there was only one place where she could be. The damn room.

He sat down by the door as he held the plate filled with amazing, healthy, homemade food. He knocked on the door lightly.

"I know that you are there." he said. "I will leave your dinner here. I will be in our room. I promise I will not talk about it. But... please eat. Also, come to bed, please... We don't have to talk, or even touch each other, but you know I can't fall asleep without you there..." He left the plate on the floor and went to their room.

Hours went by and it seemed like she would not give in. He tried to fall asleep but his mind was rooms away. For the sake of his family with Naya, he had to play the game by her rules, he had to push aside his feelings and try to understand of all, he just wanted to make sure their marriage worked.

Later that night, when he felt her getting in bed, he just wanted to turn around and kiss her but he didn't want to ruin everything, so he sucked in some air and relaxed, afterall she was right there. Well-fed and safe. She was okay, so he would be too.

* * *

**AN: Hi :) I don't know if you were expecting that but looks like Naya and Mark are not alone anymore and they are certainly having some issues because of that. However, I hope you liked it! See ya soon!**


End file.
